Ravena Felidae
Ravena Felidae, a Nekomata-Girl and former rogue is Kurotsubasa's most newest member who joined sometime after getting aquainted with the Guild. ---- Story A cat-addicted girl who has problems socializing in real life, spends most of her time in FFW hanging out in the fanfics she has created. Having been bullied psychologically in real life, Ravena has a separate darker personality created from suppressed negative emotions. Being an empathetic person by nature, Ravena is always willing to listen and offer wise advice while offering a cat's paw to help anyone in need. Joins Shadow on the quest to solve FFW's crisis. Appearance Ravena Felidae has a baby face, golden cat eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with lots of bouncy curls. She has a fluffy coffee colored tail (really two tails joined into one) and cat ears. Figure is hourglass curvy with a D-cup bust. She also has a small pair of dark brown wings that can grow out when needed. Her usual clothing consists of dark red sleeveless top under a long black jacket with high collar with black belt and black tights. Around her neck is a black collar with a golden bell around neck with black knee-high boots for footwear. When she was Raven's Familiar, Rave wore a red version of Raven's (Teen Titans) cloak and leotard. When Felidae converts to Felis, her curls will straighten out and become long and straight. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. In Nirvana Phase, she becomes taller, her hair grows long and wavy curling slightly at the ends. Her wings also grow out and become large and majestic, turning golden in color. Her outfit also changes into an off-shoulder, long sleeved, hooded red and black dress with a gold chain belt. Although 19, her height is around 152 cm, making her the shortest member of Kurotsubasa. Coupled with her baby face, Ravena is also easily mistaken as the youngest member. Personality Felidae Ravena is a generally cheerful, honest girl who is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face and takes her friendships seriously. Her personality is somewhat childish although she does have her mature moments. Ravena also possesess an empathetic nature making easy to spot someone in need and lend a helping hand. Ravena is also aware that due to her honesty she can be quite naive, making her easily insecure about others due to be bullied a lot since elementary school and throughout hig school. Nonetheless, Ravena is easily trusting and willing to help people regardless of their history, a trait she is constantly chided for. Despite acting childish most of the time, Ravena has shown to be a caring and loving older sister towards her brother WhiskasFriskas and is very capable of taking a caregivers role if need be. Felis Felis is Ravena's separate personality created from negative emotions which were suppressed while Ravena was still in training as Raven's Familiar. Unlike Felidae's more loving and cheerful nature, Felis is cold, sadistic and is not afraid to kill anyone in cold data. She is also more manipulative and calculative, torturing people psychologically. Her personality is also more mature, seductive and cruel and she is not above giving people harsh cruel truths about themselves. She is also more logic-driven rather than emotionally driven like Felidae. It's because of this, Felis is not easily affected by psychological games. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis becomes more vicious and bloodthirsty attacking anyone in glee. She also drops the "-nya" at the end of her sentences. Despite being Felidae's dark side, she does retain some bits and pieces of Felidae's goodness. Raven's Familiar Prior to becoming Ravena Felidae, Rave was a VERY temperamental person who was prone to very violent mood swings. A rogue, Rave was one who lived by her own rules and refused the company of others. Since she met Punnya, her temper became more gentle and calm in comparison. Pre-Cannon When Ravena was in her early teens, she went by the name of Raven's Familiar, a rogue who had difficulty controlling her emotion based powers. As a result, R.F. would always be in some kind of trouble with the Admin guards or involved in some kind of brawl with other players. Being emotionally unstable, Rave will be prone to unleash bursts of rage from time to time, her temper ablaze. When being chased by the Admin guards, Rave would frequently hide in the underground network hidden beneath the city. It was in these tunnels that Rave stumbled across a tiny Neko-Manju kitten which Rave adopted and raised, naming it Punnya due to the sound it makes. Since then, Rave and Punnya became inseparable and were always facing trouble together. One day, Rave was once again found herself getting involved in a fight with her on the losing end. Just as she was about to get finished off, Punnya protected her at the last minute which resulted in the Neko-Manju getting stabbed and critically injured. Seeing her pet injured, Rave became insane with rage and began to go wild attacking her opponent, beating him close to death when Punnya was able to manage her special power, Serenity Croon, that brought Rave back to her senses. After successfully healing Punnya, the Neko-Manju suddenly coughed up a magical orb which was revealed to be a pair of Neko Bells. Once attached, Rave found all her negative emotions disappearing while Punnya simultaneously grew her wings, a sign of their connection. Sometime later, Rave decided to change her appearance and her name, thus becoming Ravena Felidae. Cannon(FFW) While exploring the underground tunnels of Tokyo City for treasure, Ravena and Punnya were unfortunate enough to run into an evil player called DarkSin98. Despite putting up a fight Ravena got over-powered by Dark leaving Punnya to escape and find help. Not too long afterwards, while being chased by Admin guards, Punnya was fortunate enough to bump into Kurotsubasa and was somehow able to communicate her situation. Kurotsubasa (minus Keybladedude), were led by Punnya to the underground tunnels. While getting ambushed by mutant wolves and onigumo beasts, Kurotsubasa were joined by Cast and Leon, who were there to investigate strange going ons. The group eventually finds Dark and Ravena. After a fierce battle, Kurotsubasa were able to defeat Dark with Ravena dealing the finishing blow. Sometime since the incident, Ravena (still not yet an official member) and Illu were chasing their pets who were being controlled by player, BloodxForxMyxRose, an old "acquaintance" from Shadow's past. Both girls were soon defeated by Rose, who in turn (after dressing them up as maids, don't ask) controls the two to attack Shadow. Shadow was fortunately able to snap the two back to reality, followed by defeating Rose soundly. Not long after that, when they received news of the upcoming tournament upon returning to the guild, Ravena was officially been declared a member of Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Neko Bell The Neko Bell is a magical item that both Ravena and Punnya wear around their necks. The Neko Bell functions as a seal that surpresses Felis within Ravena's subconcious. It also connects Ravena with Punnya mentally and emotionally. Golden Gauntlets The Golden Gauntlets are gauntlets that partially covers Ravena's forearms. They are virtually indestructable and serve as defense for Ravena who uses her quick reflexes to block projectiles or other attacks in a style similar to Wonder Woman. Twin-Tail Whips The Twin-tail Whips are Ravena's main weapons of choice. They are a long pair of black and red whips whch are hidden within Ravena's sleeves. Using her chakra, Ravena is able extend the length of the whips or make them harden into spikes. Punnya Cannon Punnya Cannon is Ravena's special Weapon created when her pet Neko-Manju, Punnya, combines with her arm. Punnya Cannon has the ability to absorb the user's element and convert it into a destructive beam. Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Telekenises, Telepathy, Levitation, Empathy, Healing and Magical Knowledge Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Self-Explanatory Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: All the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Original Power Nekomata Being a Nekomata-Girl, Ravena has the following basic feline abilities: ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Also in addition, Ravena also posseses a few extra abilites which include, flight, and the abilitly to conjure up spirit balls. Lunatic Phase Lunatic Phase is the name of Felis's full transformation which she undergoes if left alone for 12 hours. Information Gathering During her time as a rogue, Ravena's main specialty was information gathering. Thanks to her stealth and sharp hearing, Ravena was considered the "Mata-Hari" in the information network. Even in the present, Ravena still hangs on to a couple of "cards" she play when the time comes. Techniques/Magic 'Bakeneko-Ken' Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Ravena Felidae. It is a Capoeira/Pro-Wrestling based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Ravena is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a Nekomata) to intimidate her oppoments. One of the main defining moves of Bakeneko-ken is that it enables the user to use their opponents as a climbing frame. Bakeneko Moves Elbow-Knee Whammy!: Ravena climbs on to her oponent's back and swings her body around the head while simultaneously driving her elbow and knee to the front and back of the head. Back-Breaker: Ravena sits herself on her opponent's shoulders and swings herself down parallel to theirs and wraps her legs and arms tightly around the neck and waist respectively. By quickly bending her body forward, Ravena can easily break her opponents spine in half. Five-Point Paralysis: Ravena strikes five major points on the body to paralyze her opponent. (Ankle, Spine, Shoulder, Neck, Forehead) Fear: '''Ravena projects a large apparition of a BakeNeko to intimidate opponents. Alternatively, Ravena releases a wave of killer intent. '''Ravena Propellor: Ravena swings her body parallel to her opponent's arm catching them in a headlock with her legs before forcing them into a rapid spin in the air, looking like it's namesake. Dance of the BakeNeko: A deadly dance of such ferocity and finesse that it mesmerizes the opponent to the point that they would not realize that they have been inflicted with wounds until its too late. This is Ravena's sure-kill technique. Phantom Paw: Ravena strikes so fast that a single strike hides two more strikes. The marks left behind resemble paw-prints, hence the name. Spells As a controller of the element of Magic, Ravena is knowledgable of a few spells. The following are the known spells so far: +Neko-Neko-Nekoko: Ravena's regular spell chant. +Hana-Hana-Hanabi: Creates fireworks of fire flowers, mostly for show. +Tsume-Teka-Neko-Teka: A spell that transforms Ravena's nails into claws. +Neko-Nekobi-NekoHIBI!!!! : Conjures up fireballs. +Na-Na-Na-Nao-Nao...rasu~....: A healing song that Ravena sings to heal wounds. +Mao-Mao-Maomoru: Conjures up a protective barrier. Body Takeover Body Takeover is a technique that Felis uses to take over Ravena's body without the removal of the Neko Bell. Ravena is completely unaware of this technique because Felis can only use it in one of two situations: Ravena is completely unconsious OR Ravena triggered her Mind Transfer Jutsu thus leaving her body completely vulnerable to Felis's use. The basic idea is that the Body Takeover can only work if Felidae's consiousness is out of commission. Nine-Life Recall Nine-Life Recall is a forbidden spell that is infused in Ravena's body prior to becoming a Nekomata. Relationships Kurostubasa: Shadowlight0982 Ravena seems to care a lot for Shadow's well-being and worries greatly when he is in trouble. It is hinted that she might have feelings for him considering how much Felis enjoys flirting with Shadow. However, it is unknown whether Ravena herself is aware of this. Generalhyna Ravena is usually Bella's partner-in-crime in some pranks due to their cheeky natures. Ravena often has fun teasing Bella about her lack of a bust and often gets into childish squabbles with her. Despite this, Rave is fond of Bella. DrummerBoy4Life Ravena considers DB as a very good friend and enjoys his love for music, often dancing when DB is drumming. Keybladedude Ravena admires Key for his extensive knowledge on FFW and respects him greatly. Illu and Mukurowl Ravena shares a close friendship with Illu due both of them having a lot in common. For a example, them being new members, pet owners, possesing healing powers and the ability to fly. Both of them were also controlled by Rose giving them one more thing to bond over. Punnya Punnya is Ravena's beloved Winged Neko-Manju and best friend. Having raised Punnya since she was a kitten, Ravena is protective over her and loves her very much. Felis Being Ravena's split personallity, Felis and Felidae converse with each other every now and then. Since Felis is more mature and logic-driven, she often adds an opposing argument to Felidae's own decisions. Felis often refers to Felidae as DeeDee. 'Team Mercernary': BloodXForXMyXRose Ravena habors some hostility towards Rose due to being a victim of her mind-control, thus bearing a grudge. Felis despises her for the same reasons. It is due to this Ravena showed little hesitation in releasing Felis during her fight with Rose. Mister Grim Ravena gets along fairly well with Grim due being able to empathize with him as a bully victim and due to his fondness for cats. A running gag is that Grim usually unfortunately ends up being on the receiving end of Ravena's (or any other female's) wrath due to being mistaken for Doppleman when he does his perverted antics. Grim enjoys touching Ravena's ears while Doppleman on the other hand enjoys touching Ravena's girly parts. Naenia While Naenia and Ravena are actually close to the same age, Ravena holds some admiration for Naenia's maturity, respectfully and affectionately calling her "Nana-Oneesama". Wolfey141 In regards to Wolfey, Ravena generally ignores him. 'Others:' Whiskasfriskas Whisk and Ravena have the typical sibling rivalry relationship. Whisk annoys and Ravena gets annoyed. However, even despite her childish persona, Ravena behaves like a mature older sister around her younger brother and cares for him very much despite everything else. Terrans Terri and Ravena have been friends since they were nine and have stuck close with each other to the point they view each other like sisters. As a result, Ravena is very protective of Terrans and is willing to do anything to protect her even keeping Felis a secret for fear of hurting Terri. Music Themes Ravena Felidae: My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew theme song) Ravena Felis: Paper Moon Both: GOD KNOWS by Hirano Aya Quotes Felidae "What I lack in power, I make up with Creativity-HUNNYA!" "As much as we'd like to run from our past selves, sooner or later they will catch up to us..." "It's not the amount of strength or type of power you have that determines the fight, but how you're able to use it!" "The stronger fighter is not one without weaknesses, but rather one who can transform their weaknesses into strength-nya!" "Well, you know what they say! You can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose!" X3< "Hey I maybe small but I've got a big brain in my noggin'!" Felis "It's against Felidae's rules to destroy others.... *smiles evilly* Good thing, I'm not her..." "You've been very naughty, cutting me like that. *Takes out whip* I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you now~! *Cracks Whip*" "Me? A Demon?! A Monster?! A Psycho-Bitch?! Don't you dare call me those names! *Smiles maliciously* I'm a BakeNeko-Girl, and don't you forget it!" "Oh I'm not mad, I'm Insane!" Gallery Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Ravena with Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg|Ravena Felidae/Felis and Punnya illu__rose_and_ravena_felis_by_raiju_onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Ravena Felis, Illu, and Rose Ravena felis lunatic phase by raiju onna-d542a2y.jpg|Ravena Felis (Full Power) Trivia *Ravena has a huge weakness for cream based pastries, namely cream puffs. *Ravena wears glasses in the Real World. *Ravena has two older sisters and a younger (taller) brother in the Real World. Has sibling issues. *Ravena owns six cats in the Real World. *Despite her appearance being based on a cat, Ravena least favorite food is ironically seafood and has a mild allergic reaction to shellfish. *Ravena's dream is to start her own award winning anime series and is currently a voice actress for kid cartoons such as Patch Pillows and Megaminimals (Season 2). *Eventhough Ravena possesses the ability to fly in FFW, she is actually terrified of heights in the Real World. *Felidae and Felis can communicate with each other mentally. *Ravena is the only Kurotsubasa member revealed to have a sibling player in FFW. (Whiskasfriskas) *Ravena makes use of an abandoned underground network beneath Tokyo City to scavenge for stuff or to travel undetected. She knows the tunnels like back of her hand. *Felis represents the more logical side of Ravena while Felidae represents the more emotional side. *Ravena displays a wide variety of knowledge in various subjects due to the fact that researching is one of her hobbies. *Ravena is a Cross-Class Type. (Attack and Defence) Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners